Support stands are often used by singers and musicians to support sheet music in an easily visible location to be followed while singing or playing. For transport and storage most stands are collapsible or fold down to a more compact configuration. A stand will typically be provided with an upright support leg provided with feet extending outwardly of the leg. The feet may fold or pivot from a support configuration, in which the feet are splayed apart, to a storage configuration in which one or more of the feet are folded or rotated to lie close to the support leg, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,902 issued Apr. 11, 1989 to Wenger et al. In other arrangements the feet may be rotated to lie parallel to other support feet, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,193 issued Aug. 12, 1986 to Kuparinen, or the feet may be pivotally mounted to the leg and be brought into alignment with the leg, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,779 issued Oct. 26, 1982 to Heled. A sheet holder provided with only two support feet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,134 issued June 30, 1936 to Ryang, in which the feet may be aligned parallel with the support leg in the storage configuration. All of the above mentioned stands further include a telescopic arrangement of the support leg with a book or sheet holder being pivotally attached to the upper end of the support leg.
Further examples of collapsible stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,856 issued Aug. 28, 1979 to Wiseheart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,182 issued Oct. 4, 1983 to Biasini and U.S Pat. No. 4,634,090 issued Jan. 6, 1987 to Currie et al. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 949,157 issued Feb. 15, 1910 to Partenheimer discloses an ash tray provided with three legs provided with inwardly extending studs which are pivotally mounted to vertically spaced blocks, two of the legs being pivotally mounted to the blocks to permit the legs to be folded into a more compact storage arrangement.